harvest_townfandomcom-20200213-history
Manual
The Manual tab is found when opening your bag and shows all of the items found in the game. There are 8 categories with smaller subcategories (bulleted items on this fandom page) and each one that has items (numbered items on this fandom page) listed underneath them. The smaller subcategories can be unlocked as they are found or located in the game. 20 diamonds are rewarded to you when you have found and unlocked all items in the subcategory. Achievements are also available for unlocking manual items. Material Spring Crop: (Complete:20 Gems) Summer Crop: (Complete:20 Gems) Autumn Crop: (Complete:20 Gems) See here for Crops. Pickup Crop: Livestock Output: #Egg #Duck Egg #Goose Egg #Milk #Ewe's Milk #Wool #Goose Feather #Alpaca Hair #Peacock Feather Enjoy Tea: See here for Crops. Colorful: #Tulip #Rose #Monthly Rose #Lavender #Clivia #Goldenrod Metal Ore: #Copper Ore #Silver Ore #Gold Ore #Darkgold Ore Gemstone: #Raw Ruby #Raw Sapphire #Raw Topaz #Raw Beryl #Raw Amethyst #Raw Obsidian #Raw Diamond #Raw Rainbow Gem #Raw Emerald Health Plant: #Yam #Hong Herb #Honeysuckle #Horseradish #Ganoderma #Dyer's Woad #Saffron #Balloon Flower #Licorice #Tin Tsat #Gastrodia #Mallow Root Precious Herb: #Knotweed #Ginseng #Cordyceps #Revival Grass Strange Worm: #Caterpillar #Dung Beetle #Cockchafer #Hercules Beetle #Silkworm Product Mill: #Potato Powder #Tofu #Flour #Polly Seed #Knotweed Powder #Cordyceps Powder #Ginseng Powder #Tin Tsat Powder #Gastrodia Powder #Ganoderma Powder #Dyer's Woad Powder #Banana Crisp #Mallow Powder Juice Workshop: #Vegetable Juice #Peach Juice #Cherry Juice #Orange Juice #Corn Oil #Pear Juice #Watermelon Juice #Mango Juice #Passion Fruit Juice #Pomegranate Juice Sauce Workshop: #Shiitake Sauce #Blueberry Jam #Chili Sauce #Ketchup #Mayonnaise #Curry Sauce #Peanut Butter #Mustard Pickle Workshop: #Lees #Century Egg #Pickle #Pickled Wax Gourd #Sauerkraut #Salted Egg Bait Workshop: #Poultry Feed #Livestock Feed #Bone Bait #Egg Bait #Flavored Bait #Juicy Bait #Love Dough #Luck Bait #Bait for Seafish #Bait for Lakefish #Bait for Freak Fish #Bait for Fish King Tea Workshop: #Longjing Tea #Biluochun Tea #Maojian Tea #Dahongpao Tea #Jasmine Tea #Goldenrod Tea #Jinjunmei Tea #Pu'er Tea Dairy Workshop: #Cheese #Cream #Butter #Yogurt #Apple Milkshake #Strawberry Milkshake #Matcha Milkshake Cloth Workshop: #Linen Cloth #Cotton Cloth #Silk Cloth #Woolen Yarn #Duck Down #Goose Down #Camel Down Dye Workshop: #Red Dye #Yellow Dye #Blue Dye #Black Dye #Green Dye #Purple Dye #Mixed Dye Gem Cutter's: #Emerald #Ruby #Sapphire #Topaz #Beryl #Amethyst #White Diamonds #Obsidian #Rainbow Gem Bakery: #Bread #Noodle #Pizza #Spicy Rice Noodle #Ketchup Chip #Peanut Pastry Seafood Workshop: #Dried Fish #Natica Sashimi #Crab Sashimi #Urchin Ball #Shrimp Roll #Egg Dumpling #Spicy Crayfish #King Crab Salad #Conch Noodle Fabric Workshop: #Tablecloth #Sheet #Scarf #Handkerchief #Cushion #Pillow #Red Scarf #Camel Down Quilt Medicine Shop: #Hemostatic Drug #Cough Medicine #Heart-disease Pill #Cicatrization Powder #Digestant #Cordyceps Sinensis #Vigor Powder Gem Workshop: #Star of Mercy #Star of Fire #Star of Sea #Star of Sand #Star of Spring #Star of Cloud #Star of Polar #Star of Alien #Star of Sky Wine Workshop: #Bean Wine #Beer #Corn Wine #Wine #Hong Herb Wine #Apple Wine Herbal Tea Shop: #Refreshing Tea #Honeysuckle Tea #Goldenrod Pu'er #Licorice Tea #Tangerine Tea #Cooling Tea #Ginseng Tea Dessert Shop: #Pumpkin Cake #Polly Seed Pastry #Ice Cream #Blueberry Pie #Ice Cream Split #Milk Pudding #Blueberry Yam #Love Mousse Drink Workshop: #Tremella Soup #Egg Milkshake #Watermelon Drink #Tangerine Pudding #Cream Juice #Mixed Juice #Fruit Tea #Milk Tea Adv. Bakery: #Croissant #Cherry Cake #Nut Bread #Curry Pizza #Cheese Cake #Seafood Pizza #Wedding Cake Ornament Workshop: #Dried Flower #Locket #Teeth Necklace #Collar #Conch Horn #Brooch #Spider Necklace #Gold Necklace #Diamond Ring #Shell Crown #Obsidian Bracelet #Feather Earrings #Gem Crown Equipment Process: #Silk #Wild Nectar #Jasmine Nectar #Goldenrod Nectar #Lavender Nectar [[Melt Workshop|'Melt Workshop']]:''' #Coal #Copper Ingot #Gold Ingot #Silver Ingot #Darkgold Ingot #Refined Quartz Seafood '''Manor Fish: #Dace #Grass Carp #Crucian #Sabah Fish #Black Carp #Whitebait #Spotted Scat #Flounder #Blue Gourami #Whitebait Town Fish: #Carp #Loach #Salmon #Yellowhead Catfish #Chinese Perch #Festive Cichlid #Aba Knifefish Eastern Town Fish: #Mandarin Fish #Silver Carp #Bighead Carp #Ya Fish #Rainbow Fish #Jewel Cichlid #Stonefish #Red Piranha Mountain Top Fish: #Eel #Catfish #Barbel #Tilapia #Globefish #ArowanaIcefish Beach Fish: #Perch #Saury #Pomfret #Anchovy #Hairtail #Sardine #Grouper #Common Skate #Monkfish #Squid Occult Beach Fish: #Herring #Sturgeon #Barracuda #Mackerel #Pompano #Snapper #Turbot #Tuna #Seahorse #Cuttlefish #Octopus Valuable Fish: #Garra Lamta #Lungfish #Mudskipper #Slender Shad #Crayfish #Starfish #Black Fish #Capelin #Saurel #Skipjack Tuna #Tilefish #Red Carp #Siamese Flying Fox #Killifish #Piranha Ancient Fish King: #River Fish King #Town Fish King #Swamp Fish King #Mutant Fish King #Sea Fish King #Lake Fish King #Cave Fish King Delicious Shrimp Crab: (Complete:20 Gems) #Strawberry Crab #Spanner Crab #Spotted Crab #Brown Crab #King Crab #Shrimp #Mantis Shrimp #Clam #Scallop #Conch #Oyster #Abalone Seaside Picking: (Complete:20 Gems) #Tiger Cowrie #Urchin #Light Cowrie #Oyster Shell #Natica #Nautilus #Murex #Spider Conch Antiquity Goddess of Light: #Angel Statue #Mask Shard #Holy Scepter #Angel Painting Deep Sea Treasure: #Blue Conch #Mail Shard #Colorful Pearl #Coral Bonsai Glittering: #Holy Grail #Golden Wheel #Candlestick #Golden Ball Extraterrestrial: #Dark Handle #Ritual Furnace #Meteorite Chip #Embossment Box Mysterious Clue: #Parchment Part #Prophecy Slate #Decayed Clothes #Odd Statue God's Weapon: #Eternal Torch #Olive Branch #Harp #Justice Scale Sacrificial Supplies: #Prayer Coin #Thorn Rod #Luminous Cloth #Salt Crystal Cambrian: #Ammonite #Orthocone #Trilobite Fossil #Petrified Wood Exotic Treasure: #Gem Plume #Crystal Shard #Crystal Cup #Golden Amber Ancient Relics: #Bone Cup #Ancient Tool #Flawed Flask #Ancient Spear Bizarre Animal: #Firefly Liquid #Purple Carapace #Mammoth Ivory #Wolf Teeth #Ape Bone Dinosaur Tibia: #Dinosaur Coccyx #Dinosaur Horn #Dinosaur Rib #Dinosaur Skull #Dinosaur Claw #Dinosaur Scale #Dinosaur Spine Cuisine Soup Tastes Like Wine: #Seaweed Radish Soup #Mushroom Soup #Hair-caring Soup #Borscht #Spicy Soup #Tomato Egg Soup Sweet and Fragrant: #Cherry Pie #Cheese Shrimp #Sokmak Cake #Yolk Pastry #Jam Bread #Ear-shaped Cracker #Pink Pudding Fragrant Alcohol: #Sauteed Wax Gourd #Soy Bean Dace #Sweet Fish #Vinegar Fish #Boiled Shrimp Delicious: #Spiced Peanut #Fried Tofu #Oyster Omelet #Pumpkin Salad #Fruit Salad #Fried Egg #Tea Egg #Cheese Potato #Yolk-baked Corn Cool and Refreshing: #Seaweed Dish #Okra Dish #Century Egg Dish #Sweet Wax Gourd Sweet Seafood: #Grass Carp Sashimi #Vege Hot Pot #Wine Soaked Shrimp #Seafood Noodle #Sauteed Conch Spicy and Delicious: #Spicy Noodle #Spicy Tofu #Sauteed Eel #Spicy Crab #Teppanyaki Tofu Monster Ferocious Beast: #Huge Rat #Beetle #Pink-ear Rat #Underground Beetle #Crazy Giant Rat #Angry Beetle #Underground Puppy #Underground Hound #Mutant Hound #Fossil Bird #Underground Pangolin Flying Monster: #Little Fluff Ball #Bat #Yellow Bat #Fast Fluff Ball #White Bat #Golden Bat #Elite Fluff Ball #Bone Bat #Desert Bat #Dark Fluff Ball #Magic Fluff Ball #Divided Fluff Ball #Abyss Ghost #River Ghost Natural Monster: #Horned Stone #Mucus Creature #Stone #Toxic Mucus #Heart of Gem #Foul Mucus #Dark Horned Stone #Dark Mucus #Magic Horned Stone #Magic Mucus #Divided Heart Gem #Divided Mucus #Stone Creature Soft Monster: #Little Chubby #Chubby #Angry Chubby #Monster Chubby #Elite Chubby #Devil Chubby #Dark Chubby #Magic Chubby #Divided Chubby Ornament Cosmo Lady: #Modern Sofa #Modern Teapoy #Luxury Armchair #Hanging Chair #Pink Bottle #Photo Wall #Wardrobe Overseas Fashion: #Dressing Stool #Hexagon Table #Classic Sofa #Dressing Table #Wall Clock #Hemp Mat Grace: #Scroll Container #Rosewood Lantern #Rosewood Byobu #Rosewood Small Shelf #Rosewood Chair #Rosewood Table #Rosewood Stool #Rosewood Desk #Rosewood Big Shelf Elegant: #Standing Clock #Phonograph #Golden Lamp #Luxury Chair #Luxury Table #Chaise Lounge #Porcelain Bottle #Porcelain Flask Potted Series: #Cactus Bonsai #Clivia Bonsai #Snake Plant Bonsai #Dracaena Bonsai #Bonsai Pine Drum Series: #Cactus #Aloe #Bulbous Cactus #Potted Flower Fresh Plants: #Golden Pothos #Pink Lady #Butterfly Orchid #Golden Sunflower #Peace Lily #Peach Blossom #Spider Plant #Strelitzia Dried Flower Series: #Starry Hay #Dried Sunflower #Dried Rose Celebrate Festival: #Color Balloons #Firework #Romantic Balloons #Lively Balloons #Greenery Parterre #Colorful Flag #Reversed 'Fu' #Meteor Lamp Decorative Pieces: #Matryoshka Doll #Pottery Horse #Telescope #Black Fortune Cat #White Fortune Cat #Yellow Tiger Doll #Red Tiger Doll #Lantern Pendant #Chili Pendant Classical Lamp: #Torch #Bonfire #Red Lantern #Yellow Lantern #Wooden Lamp #Wooden Double Lamp Decorative Trees: #Ever-blooming Plume #Ginkgo #Willow #Nectarine Tree #Bamboo Woods #Sakura #Maple Classic Ornaments: #Cloth Painting #Fashionable Kite #Geometric Art #Octagon Painting #View Painting #Paper Kite #Map #Garlic Pendant Commemorative Ornaments: #Sailing Rudder #Sailing Anchor #Angel Wing #Brown Deer Pendant #Demon Wing #Deer King Pendant #Dart Target #Swim Ring Other Ornaments: #Robot #TV #Globe #Skeleton Model #Chest #Scarecrow #Farmer Sprinkler Log Furniture: #Rattan Byobu #Root Stool #Root Table #Wooden Bench #Wooden Stool #Wooden Short Sofa #Wooden Long Sofa #Small Teapoy #Small Stool #Wooden Table Wallpaper Series: #Starry Wallpaper #Retro Wallpaper #Nordic Wallpaper #Blue-grid Wallpaper #Strawberry Wallpaper #Rhombus Wallpaper #Abstract Wallpaper #Petal Wallpaper #Grid Wallpaper #Pattern Wallpaper Floor Series: #Yellow Floorboard #Stripe Floorboard II #Oriental Floorboard #Purple Floorboard #Green Pattern #Stripe Floorboard I #Brown Floorboard #Green Floorboard #Stripe Floorboard IV #Pink Floorboard Stone Home Decoration: #Stone Tablet #Stone Lion #Foggy Pagoda #Chessboard Table #Artistic Sculpture #Stone Table #Stone Stool #Water Lily Fence Series: #Wooden Fence #Mahogany Fence #Stone Fence #Silver Fence #Wooden Gate #Silver Gate #Mahogany Gate Road Series: #Wooden Road #Gravel Road #Brick Road #Mahogany Road Pastoral Flower Garden: #Orchid Platform #Goldenrod Platform #Rose Parterre #Balloon Flower Parterre #Daffodils Parterre #Peony Parterre Garden Decoration: #Grassy Tussock #Plant Hedge #Morning Glory Hedge #Gardening Boscage #Gardenia Hedge #Leaf Arch #Gardenia Arch #Morning Glory Arch #Bougainvillea Landscape Art: #Small Rockery #Medium Rockery #Big Rockery #Plant Sculpture #Grass Sculpture #Gardening Pond #Waterstone Stole Pillars Lantern Decoration: #Aroma Lamp #Rose Aroma Lamp #Neroli Aroma Lamp #Sea Aroma Lamp #Apple Aroma Lamp Equip Sword: #Wooden Sword #Rusty Sword #Stone Sword #Light Sword #Giant Sword #Silver Sword #Golden Sword #Diamond Sword #Caliburn #Broadsword #Hunting Long Knife Dagger: #Crescent Saber #Red-Moon Blade #Beast Claw #Mirage Blade #Unicorn Blade #Spider Teeth #Hand of Ghost Hammer: #Iron Hammer #Pan #Battle Hammer #Whale Hammer #Titan #Blaze Hammer Staff: #Steel Pipe #Baseball Bat #Mace #Angel's Glory #Tiger Roar #Frost #Lie Hat: #Hat #Bunny-ear Magician #Miner's Hat #Energetic Explorer #Warm Cotton Cap #Blue Silk Hat #Cool Straw Hat #Chinese Red Tang Hat #Magician Pointy Hat #Western Cowboy Hat #Metal Button Hat #Dinner Hat #Wandering Knight #Miner's Hat #Hunting Helmet Headwear: #Blue Metal Punk Headset #Rabbit Ear #Blue Outdoor Headband #Orange Hair Band #Piggy ear #Grass Hairpin #Sprout Hairpin #Bear Ear #Bull King #Pigeon Egge #PaPa Cat #Puppy Gini #Tiger Cub Clothes: #Water Martial Arts Wear #Fire Martial Arts Wear #Earth Martial Arts Wear #Metal Martial Arts Wear #Wood Martial Arts Wear #Deep Red Cowboy #Classic Cowboy #Western Equestrian Clothing #Suspender Suit #Culture Shirt #Hunting Jacket Shoes: #Boots #Caravan Shoes #Traveler's Boots #Windwalk Shoes #Phantom Boots #Hunting Shoes #Stealth Boots #Titan Boots #Pirate Boots #Glory Boots #Shadow Boots #Hunting Boots Ring: #Darkwood Ring #Thief's Bone Ring #Ring of Peace #Disharmony #Bloodthirsty Ring #Dictum of Victory #Power of Light #Berserk Ring #Heavy Ring #Ring of Abyss #Kylin's Bone Ring #Hunting Ring